1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved method and cutting blade for accessing optical fibers within a buffer tube and, in particular, relates to a cutting blade having a plurality of sharpened cutting tips attached thereto, for scoring a buffer tube so as to provide access to optical fibers contained therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective buffer tubes for packaging optical fibers is well known in the telecommunications industry. Buffer tubes protect the optical fibers from stress induced attenuation and physical damage. Typically, the optical fibers are loosely laid in the buffer tubes and the loose space within the tubes is filled with a gel to provide lubrication, water resistance and minimize the stress placed on the fibers.
As with conventional electrical conducting cable, splices to optical fiber cables are inevitable for connecting multiple cable lengths to construct a route, repairing a fiber breakage, re-routing service or adding an intermediary device. Often, this may involve accessing individual optical fibers contained in a buffer tube while leaving the remaining optical fibers intact.
Accessing optical fibers contained in a buffer tube typically involves using an optical fiber access tool to cut open the buffer tube. Although many different types of optical fiber access tools are available they are generally of either the radial slitting or shaver types.
Radial slitters feature a radially mounted cutting blade for slitting a buffer tube along its length. In contrast, the shaver type tools typically mount a cutting blade transversely to the length of the buffer tube to remove a chord of buffer tube. However, the blade is often hidden from view of the user in either arrangement, which may result in a more intrusive cut than necessary, possibly damaging the underlying optical fibers. Even if the blade is in clear view of the user, it can be difficult to set the blade depth to avoid damaging the optical fibers inside the buffer tube. In addition, because of the large force required to cut through thick or hard buffer tubes, conventional tools can bind or chatter, damaging or breaking the buffer tube and the optical fibers contained therein.
Consequently, a method and cutting blade for accessing optical fibers contained in a buffer tube which operates with minimal intrusion into the buffer tube and requires a low pulling resistance is highly desirable.